Woes of a Hero
by Crithosceleg
Summary: Post-movie, one-shot. Megamind is having trouble coping with his new role of city hero. A little encouragement from the right places goes a long way.


First of all, I'd like to say I absolutely _loved_ Megamind. As an avid Will Ferrell fan, this movie was pleasantly awesome! His voice acting was amazing! When I had first heard he was doing the voice for the movie, I was worried it would turn out like Bob Oblong – I don't know why I even doubted the man, ha.

Anyway, this is a result of me staying up way too late, and listening to my classic rock collection. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, typos or otherwise. It's late, I'm tired and I didn't want to wait forever to post this. It's been for-_ever_ since I have written and posted a fanfic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind. Megamind is the property of Dreamworks. If I had a dehydrated-person-cube for every time I've said that... I'd have one dehydrated-person-cube!

* * *

"No."

There was a clattering as a plastic CD case hit the ground, opening and spilling its contents. The round disc rolled from the protective plastic, along the concrete floor before losing momentum and wobbling to a stop a few feet away.

"No."

Again, a second case went sailing through the air, tossed haphazardly over a leather-clad shoulder. This one landed several inches next to the first, but did not open upon impact. Around the cluttered room, there lay several similarly discarded discs and cases, each one having been rejected after a scrutinizing eye scanned through the songs on the back.

"No."

A third was soon launched behind him, crashing unceremoniously at the mechanical feet of the ape-robot-suited Minion, who had just entered the room carrying a pan of freshly baked cookies. He paused at the very-unwelcoming act, glancing down to his feet and then around the room. His eyes followed the trail of discarded CD's right up to Megamind's hunched form. Quirking a brow, Minion looked at his friend and boss uncertainly.

"Uh, Sir?" He chanced catching Megamind's attention, his voice hesitant and as unobtrusive as possible.

"No." Meganmind continued, seemingly not hearing his companion speak. Soon after, another projectile was launched behind his back, causing Minion to duck to the side and nearly spilling the cookies.

"Sir!" This time, Minion's voice broke through, and Megamind stopped mid-CD tossing, turning his head slightly in surprise to look at his minion.

"What is it, Minion? Can't you see I'm busy!" He tossed the CD in his hand, this time only managing to launch it a few feet. He turned back to his considerable CD collection, running a slim finger along the titles before plucking one out to examine it further.

"No." This, too, was discarded. Before it could clatter to the ground, Minion reached out an extendable hand to grab it, balancing the cookies in his other hand carefully. Once he retrieved the case successfully, he brought it up to the glass of his tank, taking a closer look. It was a Pink Floyd CD, a "best of", by the look of it.

"Sir," Minion began again, straightening and setting the cookies down on a small utility table. "Might I inquire why it is you're making a mess of your CD collection? Which, might I add, I spent a considerable time organizing for you?"

Megamind paused at this, turning to Minion once again. He seemed to be seeing the fish in a new light, his expression one of surprise and hurt. Minion's eyes widened warily, unsure why he was getting such an odd look from his boss.

"Minion," Megamind said, lowering his hand behind his back and standing straighter. His voice was slow and deliberate as he continued, "It has come to my attention that I..."

Minion leaned forward and wrung his metal hands, a worried feeling filling his small body at Megamind's dramatic tone of voice, anxious by the way he had trailed off. What was ailing his friend? Was it serious? Had Roxanne parted ways with the blue-toned hero, and that was the source of his woes? Was there some scientific question he couldn't figure out? OH! What if he had gotten sick! It_ was_ that time of year, Minion knew, when germs were passed around. Perhaps it was time that he dragged Megamind into the doctors office, for that long overdue flu shot.

"... That I don't have any good music to fight crime with!" Megamind finished, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Minion's robotic body slumped and he let out a sigh at the admonition, his worry turning into a slight annoyance. He glanced around again at the discarded discs, picking one up off the floor and looking at it.

"What's wrong with the music you have?" Minion held up the disc in his hand, reading the title. It was one of the many Rush CD's Megamind owned.

"It's just not the _same_, Minion! Being a super-villain was so _simple_!" Megamind began to pace in a small circle, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I could pick nearly any rock song, and it would be _fitting_. What do _heroes_ listen to?" He stopped his pacing and looked up to Minion with pleading, sorrowful eyes.

"Er," Minion took a wary step back, at a loss for words. Of course, he was used to Megamind's eccentricities, but he was uncertain how to handle this particular dilemma. "Well, sir, I don't see why a hero can't listen to the classics!"

"Oh, _please_, Minion. I'm in need of a new image!" Megamind clenched his hands into fists in front of him, his eyes wide and brows drawn to emphasize his point. He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the ceiling before continuing. "I can't go around the city, blasting 'Bad to the Bone'. The citizens of Metrocity will only be reminded of the days I used to terrorize them, playing the very same song!"

The blue hero dropped his hands to his sides and sighed, turning his attention back to the rows of CD's before him. Bringing a slender hand to his face, he began to tap his chin with one finger as he thought. His eyes began to scan over the various albums he owned. Minion was by his side after a moment of silence, his face against the glass of his tank as he perused over the titles as well. There were plenty of good albums for his boss to choose from, and he wasn't quite sure what the problem was. Megamind loved classic rock, and the little fish couldn't imagine him listening to anything but. The very idea sent chills down his spine and fins, right to the very tip of his tail.

Just then, Megamind's body perked up, a fleeting look of hope and excitement passing over his countenance as he picked out a CD from the rack and brought it out for closer inspection. An instant later and his face fell, and the blue hero soon tossed that one to join the countless others.

"This isn't working, Minion." Megamind stated in an aggravated voice, a scowl firmly in place.

"What isn't working?" a feminine voice sounded from behind the two, causing them both to jump slightly in mild surprise.

Minion's face brightened, then, as he and Megamind turned to face their visitor. The once-villain's brows were raised and his eyes widened slightly, as though he were a child that had just been caught in the act of doing something especially naughty.

"Ms. Ritchi!" Minion exclaimed in a cheerful voice as he smiled, showing off is deceptively menacing rows of teeth. Roxanne stood in the doorway, looking at the once villain and his sidekick, then to the mess of CD's littering the floor. Raising a brow questioningly, she glanced back to the pair.

"Roxanne! Isn't this a surprise," Megamind seemed to snap out of his deer-in-the-headlights like trance, and immediately strode over to the reporter. He stopped just short of her and looked at her for a moment in hesitation, just before he leaned in for a hug. Roxanne returned the embrace for a moment before pulling away, giving her boyfriend an inquisitive glance. He had his most charming smile plastered on his face – an attempt to mislead, she was sure – and didn't change his expression until she spoke.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously, cocking her head to the side to glare at him with suspicious eyes. He remained quiet for a moment, unwavering in his smile. Finally, he gave an over exaggerated sigh and let his shoulders slump in defeat. Spinning on his heal with one hand behind his back, he gestured widely around him.

"I'm faced with an impossible obstacle, Roxie!" His voice was in full-on drama mode as he whirled around to give her a woeful glance. She raised her brows, but said nothing.

"He doesn't know what music he should -"

"Minion!" Megamind cut-off the fishy sidekick, giving him a glare. He turned back to Roxanne, his face dead serious. He stared at her like that for a moment before giving another overly dramatic sigh and plopping down into his work chair, sending it rolling across the floor as he spun around. When the chair stopped, the blue alien had an elbow rested on the armrest, with his head in his palm. His other hand drummed the opposite armrest moodily.

"I have no good _heroic_ music!" he stated finally in a grumpy voice. Roxanne gave him a long look, unsure if she had heard him right. A quick glance to Minion confirmed what she heard, however, as the large mechanical ape-body shrugged, and the fish gave an apologetic look.

"Well..." She trailed off uncertainly, trying to come up with a quick, encouraging response. A wry smile crossed her lips as a simply devious thought crossed her mind, and she continued. "You know, Music Man just came out with a new single..."

Megamind's head snapped up suddenly, his look one of utter horror. Roxanne couldn't contain the laugh that crept up as she took in her boyfriend's unrestrained groan of terror. She made her way over to him, his green, horror-filled eyes following her every move until she was in front of him. She cocked a hip and rested a hand on it as she looked down to the blue man.

"You know, he used to be a hero. If that's not fitting music for a superhero, I don't know what is." she continued to tease him, her smile giving away her mirth.

"Roxanne, how could you even _suggest_ that?" He managed to choke out in a grimace. He gripped the armrests unmercifully, causing Roxanne to roll her eyes.

"Relax, I was only kidding. Look," the reporter moved her hand from her hip and gave Megamind a gentle look, placing a hand on the ex-villain's cheek. "It doesn't matter what you choose to listen to in your dramatic acts of heroism, it's the good deeds you perform that you'll be remembered by."

Megamind gave Roxanne a small smile of appreciation, placing his slender hand over hers as he gazed up at her. She smiled in return just before leaning in for a small, sweet kiss. As they parted, Roxanne opened her eyes she hadn't realized she had closed, and evaluated Megamind's face. He was gazing at her with gentle green eyes, smile firmly in place.

"You're right, of course," he spoke softly, just loud enough that she could hear.

"Of course." She affirmed, her own smile growing. She straightened and held out her hand to him, which he took. She hoisted him to his feet and stood beside him, both taking in the room before them. Minion had since moved over to the small utility table that held the batch of cookies he had baked, making sure none had been damaged. The CD's that were strewn across the floor were untouched, except for a few near the entrance where one of the brain-bots had gotten a hold of a few, and was currently chewing them to pieces in its metal jaws.

Megamind's eyes widened in horror once more as he jumped into action.

"No! Bad brain-bot!" He scolded, frantically racing over to the machine and grabbing the remnants of CD from the electronic pet. The brain-bot at least had the artificial sense to look ashamed of what it did, and floated out of the room in such a way as though it had a tail tucked between its figurative legs.

Roxanne smiled again, in a familiar, comfortable way as she watched Megamind lament over the ruined discs, and Minion now by his side trying to comfort his friend. She was glad she could share these moments with the villain-turned-hero, and his small circle of close friend(s) and brain-bots. From his spot on the other side of the room, Megamind let out a loud sigh as he handed over the broken pieces of CD's to Minion to be thrown away. The hero stood straighter and glanced over to Roxanne, giving her another one of his small smiles she had grown to adore.

"Now what are your plans, sir?" Minion asked then, as he returned. Megamind's smile grew into a grin as he whirled around to address his companion, his finger raised in an impressive show of having an idea. The moment didn't last long, however, as the alien's face fell again, scowl back in place.

"Sir?" The fish asked encouragingly.

"I don't think I much like this outfit, Minion." He stated as he looked down at himself. He had on his usual leather suit, with belt and gun-holster at his side. It was lacking the old cape and spikes from his formerly evil wardrobe, which the people of Metro City had approved the less-threatening image. He threw his arms out to the sides and looked up dramatically. "It needs a cape. It's not _whooshy_ enough!"

Roxanne pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh. This whole getting-used-to-being-the-hero thing was going to take a long time.

Aaannndddddd... that's it. Sorry it was kind of short, and if it didn't flow smoothly. It's been a while since I've written anything close to being called a story, and it's currently 3a.m.

I hope the characters aren't too OOC, and you enjoyed the short read. Please leave any comments, tips or constructive criticism in the reviews.

Thank you!


End file.
